Kaizoku hisshi uta
by yulthelinxxD
Summary: foxy desesperado por seguir la misma rutina ,estaba aburrido de capturar a guardias nocturnos sin exito de poder descansar en paz. escucho que si se escribe su historia y penas en forma de poema para desahogarse,esperando que alguien sepa su historia que tuvo que pasar (oneshot)


Poema del pirata desesperado

Bueno lectores este poema va dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos de five nights at Freddy`s, Foxy-kun

Esto es un one-shoot

Advertencia: mucho sentimientos negativos y entristecedores; sí eres muy emocional o frágil emocionalmente, es recomendable que tengas papel higiénico o pañuelos a la mano.

Si eres alguien que no le agrada este personaje o no te agrado el fic, por favor en lo Rewiews no insultes o coloces comentarios sin sentido gracias

Pss: el nombre de Foxy cuando estaba con vida(o cuando era humano) en mis fics es Filon Freechaos

Ahora si empezamos:

No tengo mis recuerdos bien, tal vez

Si sucedió o no, no lo se

Camino dando vueltas en mi cueva

Para recordar

Quien fui antes de ser prisionero de la "inmortalidad"

Mi historia es esta, les suplico por favor escuchar

 _Ya recordé que me sucedió…_

A pesar que del campo vengo yo

Escuchar sobre el océano siempre me apasiono

Nunca sabré porque, siempre me llamo la atención

Padres, yo nunca los necesite

Con mi hermano Drew, siempre me conforme

Feliz siempre al escuchar

Sus historias de piratas en alta mar

Si fuéramos una tripulación, el seria el capitán

Y yo su segundo al mando, teniendo nada más siete años de edad

 _Estuve solo, no fue así…_

Tres grandes nakamas conocí

Franky, Barry y Chana se llamaban así

Siempre juntos hasta el final

Era la regla de nuestra amistad

 _Los piratas corazón tienen en verdad…_

Junto a ellos "aventurando "conocí

A una linda musa albina

Una niña con una bella risa

Un ángel que siempre sola estaba

Necesitaba un nakama quien a su lado estará

Y alguien que a ella no la lastimara

 _Los navíos tienen inicio…y aunque duele también final…._

Para mí el sol siempre se veía

Y la luna me sonreía

Pero un infeliz marino…mis sueños apagaría

Aprovecho de mi inocencia y lealtad

Marino disfrazado de pirata resulto

Fui el primero en que el mis sueños apago

Cuando desperté mi corazón…. ya no latía

Me sentía frio, tenía metal en mis manos

Ya no era un humano

Lamento yo

 _Ese marino con mi existencia acabo…._

Filon Freechaos, ya no era yo

El tipo de morado, con un sable lo atravesó

Foxy pirata, así el destino lo decidió

Destinado a atacar y atacar buenos navegantes

Hasta que el marino pague por apagar las esperanzas

No descansare, cuartel no tendré hasta que nos veas las caras

Y pagues tu maldad, frente a todos los habitantes del mar

 _¿Seré feliz una vez más?..._

¿Sonreír, reír, soñar?

Esto ahora, nunca jamás

Esto duele, solo quiero estar

Mi ángel albino… ¿ella con vida seguirá?

Mi capitán… ¿Cómo te trata el mar?

Mi soledad no esta tan mal

Pero ellos mucha falta, a quien quiero engañar

 _Pero…si alguna vez puedo sentir mi libertad…._

Quiero escuchar su bella risa una vez más

Quiero imaginar sus historias aventureras como mi última voluntad

Quiero volver a jugar, dejar mis ideas en libertad

 _Pero sobre todo…_

Quiero que los marinos un mito falso fueran en realidad

… _¡es tanto pedir!_

 _Mis nakamas quieren ver a sus familias una vez más_

 _Quiero ver a mi capitán, que hicimos mal_

 _Quiero ver a mi ángel albino, porque nos tuvo que matar_

 _Y sobre todo, quiero volver a jugar, eso solo y ya_

 _Sin miedo de que un marino, me vuelva a aprisionar_

 _Y pierda una vez más…_

 _¡Mi libertad!_

 _¡SOY UN PIRATA QUE LO UNICO QUE AÑORO ES MI LIBERTAD!_

 _¡NINGUN PIRATA DEBE PASAR POR LO QUE YO PASE!_

 _¡SOY UN PIRATA DESESPERADO, QUE QUIERO LIBERTAD!_

Na:¿Qué le pareció lectores?, a mí me pareció bastante conmovedor creo que llore mientras lo escribía(na: no estoy exagerando) y me encanto simplemente

A que personaje de five nights at Freddy's te gustaría que le hiciera un poema

Déjamelo en los Rewiews

Gracias por leer

nota extra:para evitar confusiones explicare el significado de los terminos que dice foxy

cuartel:foxy se refiere con esto a piedad

marino:foxy usa para referirse como enemigo,siendo el un pirata

navegantes:foxy usa esto para referirse que ellos no son enemigos,pero tampoco son amigos

angel:foxy se refiere asi a una niña que para el,tanto en apariencia como en personalidad le parecio simplemente un angel

capitan:foxy le decia asi a su hermano mayor,Drew debido que el le contaba historias sobre piratas creadas por el


End file.
